


On Planet 9

by Selofain



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: Tony's so cute when he's blabbering on about unknown masses in the furthest reaches of the solar system.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang - Fanwork Collection





	On Planet 9

**Author's Note:**

> It makes Steve so happy, you could say he's ON CLOUD NINE
> 
> OOOOH
> 
> I PUNNED THIS PIC
> 
> Anyway, when I read about the Planet 9 theories, I was fascinated. I personally wouldn't still consider it a planet the way the 8 main planets are (dude, it wouldn't fit on solar system planet charts AT ALL), but it's cool that we can mathematically predict masses waaaay out beyond what we're able to see.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Talk Science to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715476) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [Eccentrically Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767307) by [HeLovedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou)
  * [A Good Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777300) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)
  * [The Ninth Planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176075) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)
  * A [Restricted Work] by [felisnocturna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisnocturna/pseuds/felisnocturna) Log in to view. 




End file.
